


Green Light

by FreeGrain



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Proverbs 14:1, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Lilith returns from the dead and Camila can't believe her eyes.{Camilil}{Camila x Lilith}
Relationships: Sister Camila/Sister Lilith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 169





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyhellboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/gifts).



> So this is just a small gift to [King](https://lilshotgun.tumblr.com/) as a thank you for their Lilith art. Check them out! 💜 
> 
> Tbh they're soooo right, Camila/Lilith would be a great ship

"Lilith?" 

A shaky voice, eyes rolling back in her head, the weightlessness of her body as she pitched forward. She looked weaker than Camila had ever seen her but it was her all right. 

"Lilith!" 

She and Beatrice moved as one, reaching their friend's side. 

"How is she alive?" 

"I don't know. I don't…" Beatrice was at a loss for words. 

Camila touched Lilith's neck, feeling the weak pulse against her fingertips. Alive. Real. Here. She'd prayed to God for news of Lilith, for her safe return back to the order. And for so long, the line had been quiet. 

Until now. 

"Doctor- can't you do something?" 

Jillian, who'd stood watching in confusion sprang into action. She shoved open the door. "Lift her and follow me." 

Camila hooked her arms under Lilith's armpits and lifted, Beatrice taking her legs. Ava followed too, not sure how to help but stayed with them. No one said a word. 

No one knew what to say. 

"Lay her down," Jillian instructed. 

The bed dipped as they shifted Lilith onto it. It reminded Camila of a hospital, from the monitors to the drapes on the window. 

"I thought she was dead," Camila whispered. 

"We all did," Beatrice agreed. 

She knew nothing of medicine and science, could not help in any way. So she stood and watched as Dr. Salvius did her thing. A wire to the monitor next to the bed, showing lines that she didn't understand. 

And after what felt like an age but probably was only ten minutes, Jillian stepped towards them. "She's fine. Dehydrated but fine. She needs rest." 

Dehydrated from the fiery pits of hell? 

Camila searched Lilith's resting face. She looked the same, only wearier. Unharmed. Was it possible that she'd survived hell and gotten out without a scratch? 

"What can we do?" 

Jillian shook her head. "Nothing for now. When she wakes up, she'll need to drink and maybe eat. But she will recover- from whatever happened to her."

She knew the doctor had questions but wisely kept them to herself. For none of them could answer. How was Lilith back? Ava and Mary saw her being sucked away with the Tarask. She'd vanished through a hell portal with the demon. They knew nothing of things like that. 

"Stay with her," Beatrice said softly. 

She wouldn't have needed to ask her. Camila wouldn't leave Lilith's side until she woke up. 

But she nodded. 

Beatrice and Jillian exited the room, heading off to try figure out what happened. Now left alone, Camila sat down in the seat next to Lilith. 

The monitor beeped occasionally but her vitals were stable. 

"What happened to you?" she whispered, asking no one in particular. 

She didn't expect an answer. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. 

Lilith's habit was missing, allowing her hair to freely fall across her features. It was strange she was missing it to be entirely honest. Camila reached forward and brushed a strand back from her face. 

As she did, Lilith's eyes shot open. 

The heart rate monitored jumped. 

Lilith's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, hold like a vice, not letting her go. But her eyes didn't see her, didn't know it was her. 

Camila grabbed her hand, trying to soothe her. "Hey, hey, hey. Lilith, you're safe. Look at me." She didn't see her. "Lilith?" 

"Camila?" A breath hardly louder than a whisper. 

"Yeah, that's me. You're okay." 

Lilith slowly lay back on the bed, her eyes focusing on her. She saw her but Camila couldn't help but feel like she was still far away. 

"Where am I? What's going on?" 

"Whoa. Listen, your heart rate-" The monitor flashed red, displaying a large 150. "Lilith. It's me. You're in Arq-Tech. You were… injured. But you're healing." 

Lilith's hand tightening on her wrist enough to make her wince. Since when had she been so strong? 

"I… I don't…" Confusion clouded her eyes. "Why?" 

Camila flashed back briefly to shooting up the church with an LMG. "It's… a long story. But we're away from the Cat's Cradle. It's too dangerous for us now." 

At the word dangerous, Lilith's eyes flashed darkly. "There are nuns there. Not our nuns."

"Duretti. He wants control over the OCS." 

So Lilith had returned to the Cat's Cradle to find them. When she'd been unsuccessful, she'd managed to track them all the way to Arq-Tech. Beatrice had always been a level ahead but no one was more dedicated than Lilith. She'd given her whole life to the OCS, something Camila couldn't say the same. 

"Is everyone okay?" 

"We're fine. Just… hiding?" 

And slowly Lilith released her wrist. "Good. Good." 

The monitor flashed again but it was green this time, dropping back into the safe zone. 

Camila sat down on the edge of her bed. "Do you remember what happened to you?" 

Her heart rate jumped again but not as much as last time. 

"I… I fought Mary. The Tarask appeared and I…" Lilith glanced down at herself, staring a hole through her shirt. Mary said she'd been stabbed right through. "And then nothing. I was back at Cat's Cradle." 

Camila hadn't expected her to have answers to any of her questions. Not yet anyway. Her mind was too confused and weak for her to properly focus. 

"I'm glad you're alive." 

"Why does everyone think I'm dead? I saw the memorial. I…" Lilith frowned. "They mourned me. You mourned me." 

Perhaps not the subject for right now. 

"Dr. Julian said you need to rest," Camila said gently. "You're dehydrated. And weak." 

"I am not weak."

"No. You're the strongest person I know. But you need to recover. You need to heal." 

From whatever horrible experiences she'd suffered through. 

Lilith sat back but she didn't try to sleep. Instead she stared ahead of her like she was worried something would appear. Like something might attack her. 

"Are you afraid?" 

Lilith didn't like to admit weakness but her expression faltered. "I don't know what of. I just… when I close my eyes… all I see is red." 

Camila gestured for her to move over and when she did, she slipped in next to her. "I'll stay next to you. Until you wake up." 

Lilith's eyelids dropped but she shook her head weakly. "You don't have to." 

She didn't. 

But she was going to anyway. 

Lilith's protests didn't last long and then she curled up next to Camila. 

"Don't worry. I'll be right next to you." 

Lilith's head dropped onto her shoulder as exhaustion gave out. And she breathed out a long held in sigh. 

Camila held her, not knowing how long she'd be asleep for. But she'd stay so she wouldn't wake up in an unfamiliar place alone. 

How many times had she prayed to God for Lilith's safe return? And he'd finally answered with the best possible answer. 

"Thank you," she whispered to no one in particular but she knew he was listening. "Thank you so much."

The monitor flashed as if in answer, a warm green showing that everything was okay. Lilith was safe and sleeping. She was back. She'd returned to them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so consider leaving me a comment to make my day 💜
> 
> Also!! King drew a lovely piece of [fanart](https://lilshotgun.tumblr.com/post/624412940649496576/camilil-cuddles-based-off-of-green-light-by) from this fic~ pls go check it out, they're an amazing artist!


End file.
